Fugitive
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries fanfiction, Translation from " Fugitif" , wrote in December 2013. Ater the episode A Midnight Train to Kingston ( Season 7 ) He ran in this empty alley, in fear, shortness of breath, exhausted. He just ran, as if he had done it all his life.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go, the first chapter of the fiction fugitive, translation from " Fugitif" , wrote in December 2013.

* * *

« Fugitive »

Author : Julia R.

Drama /Romance

Mainly Julia Ogden, William Murdoch

Summary ; After the episode A Midnight Train to Kingston ( Season 7 )

He ran in this empty alley, in fear, shortness of breath, exhausted. He just ran, as if he had done it all his life.

I own nothing, everything goes to Murdoch Mysteries cast, writers, crew etc…

* * *

He ran in this empty alley, in fear, shortness of breath, exhausted. He just ran, as if he had done it all his life.

Detective Murdoch felt barely his legs. But he knew that it was about his life, their lifes, and if he couldn't arrive soon, he will lost her, forever.

_Three weeks before_

Detective Murdoch was in his office, focused on an autopsy report of Dr. Grace. He already had read it dozens of times and yet he still didn't know what he was looking for. He was lost in his mind for a long time, unable to focus on anything at all, unable to think, unable to investigate. He only thought of the recent events again and again.

He sighed deeply and let the file fall on his desk. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, putting his head back, leaning back in his chair.

-Hard day? Said the voice of his chef.

William straightened and turned to him, smiling at him softly.

-We can say that, he sighed.

-For how long didn't you come back to your home to rest?

-We have many work to do and…

-Bullshit, the Station is quiet Murdoch.

-Well, I…

His chef came in the room and sat on the chair in front of him.

-Do you want to talk about?

-To talk about what? Grumbled William frowning.

-I see that something is not right in your noggin, so talking about…

-I don't think that you are the right person to…

-Not me, cutted Brakenreid, to Ogden.

-I…no, he murmured, I don't want to talk about it to Julia.

-Hum, it is because of the mad one, isn't it? Feel you guilty for having let him escape?

-I don't want to talk about Sir, he said shyly, it is personal.

-Well, as you wish, said Thomas standing, but please don't take it as a personnal matter, you could lost what it is important, especially Doctor Ogden. And go to sleep, you are scary.

He didn't want an answer and he left the office without any look back, leaving William exhausted and distraught.

He remained lost in his mind and still during a time before his phone rang and made him jump. He took it, hoping that it is an emergency to let him go on a crime scene and forget eveything. But the surprise was even bigger and pleasant.

_-Hello Detective Murdoch, said this voice that he knew so well._

-Hello Doctor Ogden, he answered smiling.

_-Did I disturb you? _

-No, no I manage some files and I have a little time for you. What can I do for you?

_-Well, as it was four days that I didn't have news from you, I ask me how you are. How are you William? _

-I…fine, he said sighing.

He heard her laugh and he smiled softly.

_-You are a bad liar, do you know that? _

-Indeed I was never good at it, he confessed shyly.

_-Well, I you don't have something important to do, I would like to invite you for a play, this evening, would you like to? _

-Julia, I don't know if…

_-Please, begged the Young woman, it will change your mind and I will not go alone. Imagine if I do courted by a wealthy banker and ..._

-Which time? Cutted William.

Julia laughed again, knowing that her play Works every time.

_-The play begin at height._

-I will pick you at the asylum, so we could dinner before the play if you want to.

_-I would be glad. _

-So, see you later, then.

_-See you later, good bye William, she said lovingly._

-Goodbye, he answered before heard her hang up.

He did the same and took the file again, sighing deeply. Since weeks he couln't think of something else, he desesperly hoped that this evening will make him think to something new, that he will not look to the darkness too much afraid to see a face that he hated. This evening he will be with the woman that he loved and he didn't want that she notice his fear. He had to forget this man during a night, those who the name was write on this yellow page of the file, the name of James Gillies.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The night was fall since a long time ago. The couple walked on the street, slowly. The air was still warm at this time of the year and after get out of the theatre, they wanted to have a walk, arms in arms.

The young woman sighed of contentment and it was enough to the young man near to her, to look at her tenderly. He couldn't stop to smile. Julia walked, eyes closed, a smile on her lips.

-Julia? He asked shyly.

-Yes William? She answered without look him.

He stopped and she did the same, opening her eyes. She crossed his gaze and smiled enven more broadly.

-What is happen?

-I…I asked me why you are so serene and confident, so much that you are able to walk on the street, eyes closed.

She came close to him and caressed his cheek.

-It is you, she said soflty before kiss him, I know that I can trust you. And, I am happy, didn't you enjoy this evening? She said walking away.

-Of course I did, the meal was excellent, the play from a good quality and…

-And? She continued, teasing him.

-And I was in a geat compagny, William answered smiling before put a kiss on her hand, eveyrthing is perfect.

-Yet I think that you are tense and a little away. Something looks to bother you.

William didn't answer and walked slowly again, Julia still at his arm. It was her, who watched at him closely. She couldn't deny that she found him exausted, pale and ailing.

-William, she sighed, you told me if you are sick, didn't you?

He turned to her and putted his gaze deeply in hers, seing her worry.

-I am fine Julia, I am not sick. That is I…I don't know if I should talk to you about that.

-Please, do, begged the young woman.

-It is…Gillies.

At this name Julia felt a shiver up the blood-curdling. She froze and her breath caught. William spoke again before she had time to say anything at all.

-I need to know that he is dead or alive, to…

-I understand, cutted Julia walking away, you spend your free time at the Station House to find clues about his escape.

-I need to know that you are in safety now.

-And I need you. Can you not accept that he is dead and that everything is over? You will waste your life to find and arrest this man William. Don't you understand what he does? Destroy you, destroy us.

-I have to do it.

They remained silent during seconds before Julia shook her head from left to right, closing her eyes.

-I think that this conversation will get us nowhere. Bring me home please, I'm tired.

-Julia.

-Please William, she said again softly, I would like to come back at home I work early tomorrow.

He nodded and came close to her to take her arm and they walked again, in silence. This time, the young woman looked the ground and walked quickly. She wanted to come back at her home quickly to let her fall in pain. Learning that he man she loved prefered follow a man probably dead than spend time with her.

* * *

They came soon in front of her home, without talk on the way, even crossed their eyes. Then, as Julia wanted open the grid, William stopped her and he pulled her into his arms. She was surprised but she let him do it, simply.

-I do it because I love you Julia, wishpered William in her ear, I want to make you happy, I want to marry you, I want to get old at your side, but I can do this only if I am sure that you are safe, forever. Gillies told that he doesn' t have finish with you yet, that makes me crazy. I need that all of this ended, for you.

Julia didn't answer and closed her eyes, getting closer to him. She felt William tighten his grip and lose his face in her neck where he left his breath travel moments. Then, after a time, they break just enough to cross their eyes. Julia caressed the face of the man that she loved before felt her lips touch his as they closed their eyes.

-William Henry Murdoch, you are an incredible man, honest, straightforward and fair. I have always loved you and I always will, but please do not lose your soul because of this monster. And promise me you will not let ourselves get away as we have done in the past. I need you.

-I promise, he sighed.

She putted her forehaed against his some seconds before took his lips. The kiss was soft and full of promises, until the time that she wanted it deeper. Her tongue slip on his lips and one second after she met his tongue for a long and deep kiss cutting their breath.

-I will call you tomorrow, wishpered William out of breath, perhaps we could have lunch.

-This is a good begining, answered Julia as the same way, good night William.

-Goodnight Julia, he answered.

They shared one last gaze and smile and theirs lips met again. The young woman slipped slowly from his embrace and she walked away smiling. She passed out the grid of her garden and she climbed the wooden steps which guided toward the house. She gave him one last smile in the doorway and she gently closed the door behind her, leaving him alone on the desert pavement.

William sighed deeply before closed his eyes. Then, after seen the light of her bedroom lit, he walked away to the Station House, determined to end this story, to start another one with the woman who haunted his days and nights and had unfortunately been replaced by a man he hated.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for your kind words :) I am glad that you enjoy this story. I will try to send two more chapters this week-end, as I have many others chapters and stories to do ! I hope that you will enjoy the next chapters... Thank you :)_

* * *

He was at his desk once again. The week was busy, but yet, he didn't want to rest at his home. He tried to looks good to the woman he loved, but he knew that she wasn't fooled. He felt her gently getting away as the days passed and he continued to lie to her. He knew what he was doing was wrong, she was right, he didn't have to move her away from him while he was madly in love with her. But William couldn't do otherwise. He had caught the man who had sworn their loss, for one day, finally, he can propose to her and make her happy. He hoped simply to not lose her again until then.

It was dark for a long time already. The station house was empty. The only two officers on guard with him had left to go in a bar for a fight at the corner of the street, and William was the only figure to still haunt the place. Lost in thought, he jumped hearing the phone ring. In a weary sigh, he answered.

-Detective William Murdoch.

_-Dead body…quick…he…_

-Calm down Mrs., said William softly, where are you?

_-Queen Street, Lupius club, in the alley._

-Alright Mrs. Don't move and don't touch anything, we come…Mrs? Mrs?

The only answer he got was a dial tone. William stood up in a leap, he hung up, took his hat and quickly left the office without bothering to leave an address or a name, feeling that this woman would be in danger and that minutes were counted.

* * *

He took his bicycle and rolled as speed as he could to the specified address, arriving a few short minutes later. He put it against the brick wall and walked around the building to be engulfed in a dark alley. William looked around him, stepping carefully, holding the lamp in front of him as he had taken one before left the police station. Arrived at the end of the alley which was actually a dead end, he found a corpse on the ground, a man. William leaned forward and gently turned him to look at his face. Then he froze. This man looked so much alike as the one who hunted him since weeks.

-James Gillies, he murmured.

-Not really Detective, said a man's voice in the darkness.

He turned in his direction, but a second later, he felt an object hit him violently on the head and he lost consciousness. His body fell on the cold ground, the lamp failed at his side, his vision blurred. Yet he saw another man watching with a smile, a man who seemed to be the one who had died before him. He tried to reach out towards him, but he couldn't fight anymore and he closed his eyes, fainting.

* * *

The young man slowly regained consciousness. Yet a terrible headache paralyzed him. He sat up with difficulty. Sat on the ground, he put his hand on the back of his head and felt something moist and warm slip between his fingers. He put his hand to his eyes and grimaced. Blood. Then he prepared to get up, trying to remember past events when his eyes fell on his other hand. His fingers tightened on a knife, blood-soaked. He immediately dropped it. His eyes rested on his chest, the body that was next to him, on the blood that soaks his clothes, on this dark tired near which he was bathed and in which the other body was. He glanced at him, he hasn't moved.

-Toronto Constabulary, don't move.

William jump hearing this voice that he knew so well.

-Put your gun on the floor and your hands on your head.

William did it in silence.

-Get up and turn.

He did it in pain and crossed his chef eyes as he pointed a gun at him, before saw George next to him.

-Murdoch?

-Sir?

Said his friends at the same time before dropping their weapons. They came and looked with more interest what was before their eyes. Despite the low light Brakenreid had a very clear idea of what was happening.

-You killed him? You killed Gillies?

-It is…not him and…

-You have the wrong guy?

-I didn't…kill him…I…

They heard a carriage approach and George talked.

-You have to go Sir, and quickly.

-What? I…

-Slope off, Brakenreid ordered.

-But I did nothing I…

-You are covered in blood, you were holding the murder weapon, you were next to a man who looks like Gillies and died. So I want to believe you when you say that you are not guilty, but nobody in the world will believe it except both of us, if you want to avoid the rope, you have to leave Murdoch.

-But I…, William stammered unable to say a word.

-Murdoch, murmured his chef, go. Get hide somewhere you are in safety and we will talk about it. But for now, nobody should see you here.

-I can't run away if I am innocent.

-Bloody hell, slope off or I shoot you, it is clear?

Although he knew that his superior was not able to hurt him, William simply nodded. After a last look at the crime scene, he borrowed the alley again to move to the bottom of it and climb on bigots and wooden boxes to climb the wall. He gave one last look at his friends before seeing other Constables rush into the alley and he slid to the other side of the wall. He leaned against a few seconds before going quickly, as quickly as possible to walk in his state. He didn't know where to go. He had to return home, wash, change and put his ideas right. But this terrible headache seemed to intensify. William walked over and over again in the deserted streets. He glanced at his watch, it was nearly midnight. He was unconscious for at least one hour, a time that was enough to James Gillies to put his plan into action. William was furious and didn't notice it was already near the house where he lived. Yet he froze when he saw police entering, leaving Mrs. Kitchen scared at the doorstep. Then he hid in the bushes a little and closed his eyes. He had to go somewhere where he would be safe. But where? It was only this tiny room, his office and the police station morgue. Julia. She was the one on which he could count at this time. He gave one last look around the house and turned around, along the walls of properties, often returning to check if he wasn't followed. He borrowed several streets before arriving at the one where the woman lived. When he reached the gate of the garden's his heart sank in his chest for a second. He didn't know if it was the right choice, if he doesn't put her also in danger. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and it was her face that he saw, it was her voice echoed in his head.

-You can always trust me William, always.

He sighed deeply and opened the gate, he borrowed paved driveway, he climbed the wooden steps, and after a last hesitation, he rang the bell and waited.

* * *

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

He was in front of the door since severals seconds, feeling his heart pounding, ready to explode in his chest, feeling his head making him sick a little more.

He saw the light come from the other side of the glass door. He jumped when he heard a carriage engage in the street and he walked away, down the wooden steps and prepared to walked on the paved driveway when the door opened and he froze onsite heard this voice that he loved to call him.

-William?

He turned slowly. Julia was there, in the doorway, wearing a long but thin nightgown, tying the belt of her robe, her hair disheveled cascading over her shoulders and down on her back. The light from behind her back gave her an air of angel and William couldn't utter a word seeing her like that.

The young woman walked slowly towards him and she froze at the top of the stairs, breathless.

-Oh my God, William, she said with panic, you are hurt.

She came quickly to him and took his hand.

-It is…not my blood, stammered the young man.

Julia stood for a time and looked deeply in his eyes. He thought during one second that she will enter in the house and leave him here, but her gaze became soft again. She looked at his body to watch closely the blood and his hand that she was still holding, then, she looked at him again. He felt the young woman take his other hand and attract him to the house.

-Julia, I have to explain…

She cutted him by placing her fnger on his lips.

-Get in, you will talk about this inside.

She didn't let him the time to answer and she bring him with her as he let him lead simply, in silence.

* * *

Julia had led William to the bathroom on the first floor. She had made him pour water into a basin, had brought him soap and a towel so he could wash his hands and face. Then he removed his jacket, waistcoat and his shirt open, all stained with blood. When he took his shirt off to be just t-shirt, Julia looked at him with interest.

-William, you are hurt.

-I received a blow to the head, he simply said as she approached him already.

-Sit down, 'she said tenderly guiding him to a chair that stood in a corner of the room.

Once again, he simply obeyed in silence. She leaned over him, leaving her fingers through his hair to look more closely at the wound. William's face was almost against her skin, his eyes still open, he couldn't help but see what was so close to him, that he wanted so much for so long. The fabric of the nightgown departed when the young woman moved and he smiled softly seeing her breasts draw between the fabric. Some curly locks fell over his face and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment, enjoying feeling her hands on him, her perfume surround and the movements of her chest. If there was a moment that night that he wanted to remember forever, it was this one.

-You are lucky, it is not deep, have you got dizziness or…William?

He opened his eyes and crossed her worry eyes.

-I should go Julia, I put you in danger if I stay here.

-And if you're not careful and extended some time, it is you who are in danger.

-I have to, began William wanting to get up.

-Tell me what happened while I heal you, Julia cut by placing her hands on his shoulders to keep him sat, please.

He nodded and sighed deeply.

-I fell into a trap and I must find the man who is responsible.

-James Gillies, Julia murmured, he is, isn't he?

-Yes.

Julia walked away from him to open a cabinet and out of cotton and products.

-I was called to a crime scene by a woman panicked, I was alone at the station and I got rushed, without thinking, believing she was in danger. There was a man who looked like at any point in Gillies. I had time to notice that he was dead and I was hit in the head. I saw Gillies, Julia ...

-Your imagination could play tricks on you, murmured the young woman while she was already beginning to heal, you are obsessed with this man since ...

-No, cut William, I know what I saw, he was there. When I woke up, I had the weapon in my hand, I was covered in blood and Brakenreid and George arrived. They tell me to leave as soon as can. I went home but they already entered Mrs.'s Kitchen. I had nowhere to go and ...

Julia walked away a little and smiled tenderly. She knelt before him, taking his hands in hers, squeezing gently without ever leaving his eyes.

-You know that you can trust me William. You were right to come to me.

-I know, but I do not want to put you in danger. And if Gillies is back, you are in danger, if the police is after me and learn that I am here, you are in danger and ...

He didn't finish his sentence as the doorbell rang again, startling the both. They exchanged glances and Julia got up immediately.

-I'll go, William whispered.

-You will stay, Julia replied immediately.

William stood up too and watched her moving to store everything around him. She took his clothes and shoved him in the arms.

-Julia ...

-In my bedroom William, hurry up.

She quickly cleaned all traces of the coming of the young man and pushed him out of the room. She opened the door that stood in front and gave him one last look.

-If you hear us up, go to the wardrobe.

-Julia, he anchored his eyes on hers, thank you.

She didn't answer and kissed his lips before slipping and quickly down the stairs, leaving him a little lost .

Then, against heart, always laden, he rushed into the room. There was of course no question of him turning on the light to signal his presence. He didn't know the room either, which complicated his progression. But a stroke of moon came to him from outside. He lives off the unmade bed in which slept the woman he loved. He saw a chest of drawers, dressing table, chair and a large dark mass; the wardrobe. William walked there quickly, he opened it and dropped his clothes inside, and after a last sigh and look given to dresses and corsets perfectly arranged, he slipped between them savoring the delicious smell of Julia's perfume encircle him.

* * *

The young woman sighed deeply and opened the door. She found herself face to Chef Giles, the Inspector Brakenreid and other men of the police station.

-Gentlemen? She said in the most innocent ton.

-Dr Ogden, began Chef, we are looking for Detective Murdoch.

-Why?

-Murder.

-I think if you want to contact him to come on a crime scene, you would call him home preferably, not too many come here at night. I do not live with the Detective, Chef Giles.

-You do not understand, Doctor, it is suspect and fugitive. We came to search your home.

-I do not allow you, huffed Julia.

-Doctor, murmured Brakenreid, you'd better let us in, it was not until the procedure considering...

-Considering your past with the Detective, added Giles misunderstood, where could he take refuge if not with his mistress?

Julia gave him a glare and stepped away from the door.

-Well, I have nothing to hide, go ahead.

Immediately the men came inside and searched all the rooms one by one.

-The first floor, Giles muttered after a few minutes.

-Remember to check my bed, added Julia challenging, this is where you expect to see him.

They shared another look and went up the stairs, searching every room carefully. In front of the Julia's bedroom , Giles turned to her.

-I hope for you that the Detective is not here Dr Ogden, or you will be charged to murder for protecting a fugitive.

Then Julia did a step toward him and flung open the door, turning on the light. She stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips while the Chef looked carefully around him.

-Perhaps in the wardrobe, he whispered.

-Enough Giles, threw Brakenreid, men have turned the whole house, you will not dig this wardrobe and remove the dignity of Doctor. She is shown as being in good faith. Murdoch is not there, so do not insist.

Giles grinned and crossed again the eyes of Julia before leaving the room and down again, followed by the young woman and Thomas. Once on the doorstep, he turned to her and whispered, barely.

-Tell him to leave the city, he is in trouble.

He stared into her and Julia just nodded. Then, without waiting for any answer from the young woman, he left the place with all the other Constables.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is a close to a 'M', so I prefer to warn you ;) ..._

* * *

Julia looked the police leave the garden and the street, then she closed the door, making sure to lock it. She turned off the lights and went upstairs. She entered her bedroom without a sound.

-William? She said shyly.

-I am here, he answered at the same way.

She sighed in relief, knowing he wasn't gone. She gently closed the door and put her hand on the switch. Immediately fingers seized hers, a warm breath slipped her ear and she felt William's body in her back. She froze, too whack with what was happening in her at this time.

-No, do not turn the light, William murmured against her skin, they had to leave a man in the street to watch.

Julia nodded just catching her breath, slowly lowering her hand along her body. She felt the fingers of William bind to hers and she closed her eyes.

-Thank you, he said softly.

-I did not leave them take you William, finally whispered Julia without opening her eyes, whatever happend in this alley tonight, I know that you're innocent. And ... I love you too much to risk of losing you.

-I know, William whispered in her hairs before enjoy their fragrance once again.

They remained motionless for a few moments, feeling their breathing quicken by the closeness they had never known before, the feeling of another body against them, separated by very fine fabrics.

-William? The Inspector wants you to leave the town. He says you're in trouble.

-And that is what I intend to do. If I want to finish with Gillies, I must find him, though it may cost me.

Then the young woman turned abruptly and she was surprised to feel the breath of William immediately on her lips, he was so close to her. The low light coming from outside barely enough to see the curves of his body and his face, but gently, she grew accustomed to the light. She plunged into his eyes, looked from his eyes to his lips.

-Do not go, please.

-Julia ...

-Not tonight. Stay, just for this night. You said yourself, they had to put a policeman to watch the house. You can not get out.

-If I stay tonight Julia, I ... I'm afraid ...

-If you only had one night William, what would you do?

He didn't answer immediately and very gently, she felt another hand on her hip. William drag on her waist, her chest, her neck, her chin and on her cheek. He stroked her lips with his thumb and he smiled tenderly.

-I would share it with you, of course.

She didn't answer him and brought his lips to hers, closing her eyes.

-So stay, she whispered breathlessly, feeling the hand of William slip behind her ear, don't leave me.

A second later he gently grabbed her lips. He dropped his hand to slide it into the small of her back and draw her against him, giving her a sigh of pleasure as she let slip her hands on his chest and put them in his neck. He immediately deepened the kiss, crossing the barrier of her lips, tasting her tongue with which he played for a long time.

-Julia, he whispered at the end of that kiss in catching his breath, I'm afraid of losing my control if I...

He didn't finish his sentence when he felt Julia take his hand and place it on one of her breasts. She caressed his cheek and smiled shyly. He looked deeply into her eyes before looking down at her body. With infinite tenderness, he opened the knot of her robe. He opened and let it slid to the ground. Then he stood there, motionless, not knowing if what he did was really wise. Julia laughed softly and leaned forward, kissing him under his ear.

-There were so many things I wanted to do in my life William, she murmured softly, when I thought I was going to die, I regretted to not having done more. And what I most regret is not made love with the man I love. I have wanted to know his hands on my body, his fingers touching my skin, his kisses on my stomach, my neck, my breasts. I have wanted him to make me his own. I have wanted to see him let go, I would have liked that he unleashes all that passion and all the love he has in him.

She placed another kiss and looked at him again before she spoke again his lips.

-The biggest regret of my life was to not being in the arms of the man I love for a whole night. Give us this night William, just one night.

He didn't answer and his fingers slid gently on the neck of Julia, to touch the delicate skin of her chest. She immediately thrilled and a second later, he kissed her passionately. His hands slipped under the buttocks of Julia and he brought against him for lead her to the bed without leaving her mouth. He sat her down and took his place between her legs as she had thrown her head back and whispered his name. She slid her hands under his shirt and pulled him, then he leaned toward her, as he didn't support anymore to not taste her skin. William filed for hot and wet kisses on her chest and her neck, while his hands caressed her back and thigh. His fingers undid the strings of her nightgown so he can nestle his face in the hollow between her breasts, as she made other sighs of pleasure when he tasted the most sensitive points. When the tension became stronger, when he couldn't not longer restrain this incredible desire to taste and discover her whole body, he carefully removed her nightgown and his pants. He went up between her legs and explored the body he had so desired in detail, losing mind feeling the hands of the young woman always go further, feeling how much she loved his attention for long and interminable minutes.

-William ... please.

That moment he had dreamed so many times, when she begged him to make her his own, that moment when she gave herself totally to him. He stood over her and watched with interest, until he met her gaze. Julia then let go her hand on his chest and she took between her fingers the fine gold cross that was at the neck of William. He smiled and she stiffened for a moment, feeling his manhood about to meet her femininity.

-Wait, Julia whispered placing her hand on his hardened member, I ...

She saw him frown and she closed her eyes for a few seconds to recover.

-William, are you sure to want it?

-I love you, he cut her before kissing her.

-Your faith, you will not be able to return back if ...

He took his pendant as well to pull the chain and make it fall on the ground.

-Julia, nothing is more important than you. I nearly lost you so often, so my faith will not be a barrier anymore, not tonight.

Then he put his hand on hers, which was always still at this so sensitive place that she knew wake without even realizing sometimes. He slid their hands on and anchored his eyes into hers.

-If you know how long I wanted you. Today my faith does not stop me from loving you Julia. Nothing, no one can.

- Are you sure then?

- I have never been so sure in my life, never, repeated William before kissed her, tonight is our, my love.

She smiled and gently, she felt him guided his member, that she still touched, closer. She looked into his eyes and it needed no more to William to do the last millimeter between them. He slipped into her very gently. He grabbed her hand and linked his fingers, placing them above the head of the young woman, lying against her, sinking a little more, until it was impossible for them to be closer. They sighed in unison and exchanged another kiss before starting their dance which was played to the rhythm of their sighs and their labored breathing. That night was to them and they knew they would have no more before long. Thus, for the first time Detective Murdoch did tenderly, lovingly, passionately love to the woman he loved for so many years, Dr. Julia Ogden.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had already begun its course in the sky when he awoke. He felt his warmth touching his cheek and with a grunt, without opening his eyes, he turned his head to escape him. A pleasant scent that he knew immediately came to his nostrils, he smiled, feeling the scent of the one that he loved around him. He felt a warmth against him and he couldn't help smiling broadly. He closed his grip around the one that was in his arms, hearing a sigh and feeling a hand traveled on his chest to get lost in his neck. Slowly, the memories of the last night came back in his mind, and he had to open his eyes to convince himself that this was all real. What he saw first was her golden hair shining under the sunlight. He slightly away his face that he had tucked into her disheveled hair to look. The young woman sleeping peacefully in her arms, closely entwined.

William couldn't help but let his fingers slip from her blonde curls before place a kiss on her forehead. Then, very slowly, he barely touched her skin, from her wrist to her shoulder in a delicate caress. He saw Julia smile yet without opening her eyes, which led him to continue to wake up gently. He moved a little to escape her grasp, come above her, leaving his gaze travel over her face, her neck, her chest, her breasts, her stomach, her hip, her femininity, her thighs and legs. He looked her during a long time, wanting to remember this moment forever, wishing he could watch her for hours. Yet he saw a shiver shake Julia's body and he pulled the sheet for cover, leaving the tips of his fingers touch her skin, drawing her curves on the way. When the fabric covered her shoulder, he kissed the skin of her neck and he met her gaze a second later. Julia's fingers slipped into his neck to gently stroke his hair and they smiled tenderly.

-I would love to waking up every morning with you in this way, Julia whispered without leaving his eyes.

-I wish I could wake up you every morning in this way, 'said William.

She didn't answer him right away and sat up, leaving a hand in the neck of the young man and the other stroking his chest.

-For this, you only have one question to ask me, William.

He looked her closely before close his eyes and sigh deeply.

-Julia, he muttered, taking the hand of the young woman, I love you, I love you so much that you not even imagine, but ... We can not, even less now that before, not with this murder, my escape, and Gillies ...

-I understand, Julia sighed fleeing his eyes.

-I will marry you, 'said William gently lifting her chin to meet her gaze, I promise. When the time comes I will propose you and will make you my wife.

-If you are not kill before William, Julia retorted dryly.

He didn't answer and she gently pushed him away. She was about to leave the bed, but he caught her by the wrist tenderly, plunging his eyes into hers. She saw regret, love, pain. They didn't need to talk, their eyes said it all. Slowly, William loosened his fingers on his wrist and Julia walked away, grabbing her nightgown was on the ground before leaving the room without a word and without look back. He sat on his knees on the bed, lost in thought, hearing Julia in the next room at her toilet. Then, after a last weary sigh, he stood up, gathered his clothes spared the blood and got dressed.

* * *

He stood for several minutes just wearing his pants and his shirt, sat on the edge of the bed, staring. Then, without he noticed her footsteps, Julia approached him again. She sat beside him and placed a hand on his before he had bound him. He looked up at her and she gave him a soft smile.

-Excuse me, whispered Julia smiling, I should not ask you so much. You have already sacrificed so much for me William, especially tonight. I know you need time, it's just that ... I'm afraid we do not have anymore. The days, weeks and months goes William. We lost so many times, we have always found again, but today ... today I'm afraid of losing you forever. Do you understand?

-I do, William whispered tightening his fingers on her own before meeting her eyes again.

They smiled and Julia looked up at the window to watch the sun shining.

-You are going to leave, don't you? She murmured without looked at him.

-The night is over, William sighed in the same way.

-Where are you going?

-I would put you in danger if I told you.

Julia didn't answer and looked again. He saw the tears in her eyes, but she would not let them slide down her cheeks.

-Take me with you, wherever you go.

-I will find Gillies, you can not come with me because he could hurt you and I would not accept this. You must stay here, safe.

-You can not face him, not alone, you need me.

-Yes I need you, admitted the young man smiling, but I need you here.

He gently guided their hands tied to his chest and placed them on his heart. It needed no more to Julia to burst into tears.

-William.

A second later, he captured her lips and kissed her with love, tenderness, promise and insistence. They could feel their bodies react to the memories of that night of love. Each sensation returned to mind, every caress, every kiss, every look. They then parted breathless, placing their foreheads against each other.

-I have to go, it is already late.

She nodded and he immediately got up and headed for the door of the room without looking back. And on the doorway, he froze, hearing the sobs that Julia was trying to stop. He turned, just a second, seeing her back, crying softly. His heart sank in his chest. He shouted him to join the bed, taking her in his arms and never to leave her, but his reason, she ordered him to leave the house quickly. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened the door.

-I love you Julia, he murmured before exit without waiting any response from her.

* * *

Julia had heard the bedroom door closing softly behind her. She stayed a few seconds motionless, lost in her mind when she saw an object on the ground a little further, caught her attention. She jumped up and grabbed the gold chain after which rocked William's pendant. That he had carelessly thrown yesterday as he was about to prove her with passion how much he loved her. Julia immediately left the room at a run, she ran down the stairs and joined the kitchen where there was a small door leading into the garden. She saw the William ready to open the door and she stopped him, putting her hand on his which was already on the handle. She met his gaze and she gasped for a second. He was about to speak but she stopped him, making the last few inches that separated them, butter from his body against hers, tasting his lips and tongue passionately. William immediately answered her request, stroking her hip with one hand and sliding his fingers through her hair for a long struggle passionate kiss.

-Remember that night William, whispered Julia catching her breath, do not forget that we have lived, do not forget how much I love you, do not forget what I told you and William ... come back alive. I beg you.

-I will.

She nodded and handed him his pendant, putting it in his hand.

-Do not forget that.

He looked it for a moment before smiling and place it in the hand of Julia and brought it to his mouth to drop a kiss.

-I don't need it anymore. I have my angel. Keep it until my return.

It was the turn of Julia to not have time to answer as William kissed her passionately. Then she curled up in his arms and closed her eyes for a few seconds when he closed his grip around her.

-When this story will be finish, William whispered in her ear, I ask you to marry me Dr. Ogden and we spend hundreds nights like this one.

-Only if I say "I do," Detective Murdoch, Julia answered, smiling.

He chuckled and walked away to meet her gaze once again and to let his fingers touch her skin and lips.

-I hope that you will say "I do," he whispered before kissing her one last time, thank you for everything my love.

Then they broke their embrace and William opened the door without leaving the look of Julia.

-I love you, 'she said shyly.

- I love you too, William replied before exiting safely and to slip in a few seconds behind the trees bordering the property of the woman.

She looked him leave, when he was out of sight, she closed the door and slid to the floor, back against the dark wood. She looked at the gold cross which rested in her hand and she closed her eyes.

-Please, protect him and bring him to me.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

The young woman had taken many minutes to get ready this morning. She couldn't forget the events of the previous night and every look given to her unmade bed a little further, gave her shivers of pleasure on seeing again and again in her mind what happened there. She was happy and terrified. Happy to finally know the love of William, glad to finally saw him stop think, happy to saw how attentive, sweet, loving and passionate he was. She had always suspected Detective Murdoch as a man able of loving without limit, but that morning she had proof that he was a man with a devastating passion when he finally left burst. She was happy to be so much loved by the man she loved boundless, happy that for the first time in his life when he had to make a choice, he chooses her.

Julia threw another glance at the bed and sighed deeply. And yet, despite everything reminded her that night, she was terrified, terrified of losing him, terrified to know that this night was perhaps the only one in her life spending into his arms. She was afraid of never seeing him again, afraid that someone announces his death, afraid that he could regret when everything would be back to normal, that William move away from her again.

Julia closed her eyes for a few seconds when the phone at the ground floor rang and startled. She stood up from the chair in front of her dressing table and left the room at a run.

-Yes, I will tell to Madam, Constable.

- ...

-Same to you. Goodbye.

Julia came into the hallway, down the stairs and saw her maid hang up and look to her. The young woman, barely younger than her, smiled tenderly.

-Hello Doctor Ogden.

-Hello Gladys, said Julia, you're already there?

-It is almost ten o'clock Madame.

-Oh, Julia sighed, so I have to hurry, I am late. Who was at the phone?

-Constable Crabtree asks you to the police station number four for a case. It seems that Detective Murdoch must have, once again, need you, told her the young woman smiling, he seems he never want to leave you.

But Julia remained frozen in place a few moments, lost in her mind.

-Madam? Are you sure everything is alright?

-I'm fine, I just ... I'm just a little tired.

She gave her a shy smile and went to her side to take her hat and set it on her head, and then she opened the door and turned once more to her.

-Do not wait for me tonight Gladys, the day may be long. I have many patients to see and if I have to go to the police station, I could not go home early.

-I understand Madam, have a good day.

-Thank you, you too.

They shared one last look and one last smile and Julia left her home. She borrowed the dark driveway and passed the gate of her garden. Once in the street, she met many of her neighbors, she bowed politely. Yet she couldn't help looking around, hoping to see the middle and the smile of the man who had left her a few minutes earlier, the man who already missed her terribly.

* * *

She arrived at the police station in the early afternoon. It was after a long sigh, to give herself courage, Julia entered the building and walked to the office of Constable Crabtree. He looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

-Hello Doctor.

-Hello George, Julia replied timidly, I understand that you wanted to see me? I'm sorry to not have came sooner, I had to go to the asylum.

-There is no problem Doctor, replied George, Inspector Brakenreid wanted to see you ... well you know.

George made a vague movement of the head toward the empty office of William and then Julia nodded shyly.

-Do you have any new about the investigation? Is the Chef Giles who investigate?

-You'd better talk yourself to the Inspector. But yes, it is the Chef who is responsible.

-And we all know how much he hates William, Julia whispered to herself looking at the ground a few seconds.

George looked at her in silence before he spoke again softly.

- I will tell the Inspector that you're there.

She just nodded and looked him walked next to her. Then absently, her gaze toward the windows of the office of William. She imagined seeing him sat at his desk, as he was often immersed in reading a report, forehead creased slightly, lips pinched, concentrated. She didn't count the number of times she had witnessed this scene, he didn't notice, some time spent watching, just seconds.

-Dr Ogden.

She startled for a moment as she heard the voice of the Inspector Brakenreid. She turned to him and smiled, then she followed him into his office.

-Sit down.

She did so in the second and he closed the door behind her before walked near her chair and go to the furniture on which rested a bottle of whiskey and few glasses. He poured and handed the bottle to her.

-Do you want a drink?

-No thank you, Julia replied politely.

-It could be good for you, you're pale.

-It is because all of this worries me, the young woman confessed a little shyly.

Then Brakenreid walked around the office with his glass and took a seat opposite her.

-Where is Murdoch?

-He told me he was leaving town but I do not know where he went. Find Gillies probably.

-When?

-This morning, around eight hours.

-You have seen him this morning? He was not at your home last night? I had bet on the wardrobe.

-He was, he left this morning ... he was with me last night.

She locked eyes with the man who had been for years her superior and he sighed deeply in his chair, seeing the cheeks of the young woman blushing.

-Ooooh, I see. Anyway, Giles was in the crosshairs. All the evidence and witnesses identify him as guilty and ...

-He is not guilty, cut Julia, I know it.

-He told you before or after ... well...you see?

-Inspector, we are talking about William, you know him as well as I. He would not kill a man unless his life was in danger. He told me he was innocent and I believe him.

-Doctor, I know him and I know what he is able to do. I believe him innocent just like you. Except you forget one thing, Murdoch would kill for a person to protect, to permanently eradicate a threat to her. This guy is the spitting image of Gillies, and I remain convinced that Murdoch could kill Gillies for you. We all know it and you also know.

She didn't answer and looked at her hands clasped on her knees. She knew that the Inspector Brakenreid was right, but she also knew that William was innocent because her heart couldn't be mistaken.

-What will you do now? Timidly asked the young woman.

-Find the real culprit, but it seems complicated because if it is really Gillies who set a trap, it will be difficult to prove. And Giles might not believe us if we go with these arguments again. Murdoch is on the run, which does not help our business. In short, we are in troubles.

-Gillies planned this, grumbled Julia, he knows William as well as we. It provides his reactions.

-This is what I believe, yes. Listen Doctor, if Murdoch comes into contact with you he ...

-He will not do, cut Julia, he wants to lead the investigation himself and he will not return until he has found Gillies, that when he has finally stopped him.

She looks up at the ceiling and sighed before speaking again.

-He wants to protect me, be the hero.

-He knows what risks are? This game is not finished yet and I'm afraid it does so with a death.

-I think he knows, Julia whispered, but he accepts the price. He is stubborn.

-If we catch him before Gillies, I'm afraid of what could happen.

-If Gillies does it before us, I am even more afraid, Julia sighed, and William is determined to throw himself into the lion's den.

-Again, I think you are well placed to understand.

They shared glances and Julia simply shrugged. Yes, she understood, but she wanted to be at his side to face this new hard moment rather than cower in fear every hour thinking about him.

They remained silent for a few moments, Julia dove into her hands look, Inspector watching her closer. And when he had finished his glass, he placed it on the desk and stood up.

-Well, Giles will probably want to interview you in the coming days. Needless to say that you spent the night with Murdoch, it goes without saying. For the conduct of the investigation, Crabtree will keep you informed, and I would put a Constable to monitor you twenty four hours on twenty-four if Gillies would want to come and greet you.

-I do not need a nanny, Inspector, Julia was shocked.

-Oh, I know, but if something happened to you, Murdoch kill me with his own hands. I told you there was a person it would protect against the world.

He gave her a wink and Julia stood up.

-Go to work and do your normal activities, if there is anything new, you will be informed.

-Thanks, Julia whispered.

He nodded and the woman left the office, sending a shy waved to George, letting her gaze slide again in the office of William, imagining him behind the glass, watching her, smiling. Then she left the Station number four without looking back.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

The following days were stressful for Dr. Ogden. She doesn't count the hours that she spent at the asylum, taking several guards in a row, taking advantage of a few minutes when sleep caught up her to sit on the sofa in her office.

She lived in constant fear, always seeing a Constable not far from her. But she was relieved when George took over, spending a few minutes with her in the garden of the asylum to discuss the case.

They still had no news of William, and since he had left the home of the young woman, a week earlier.

-He must be alive Doctor, we would know if it were otherwise, had told her George.

-Then why did he give me no sign? Just only to me?

This question turned loop in her head and yet she knew the answer: to protect her.

"You're an idiot William Murdoch, a Detective gifted, an incredible and surprising man but you're stubborn and stupid." She repeated in a loop in her head when she took a few minutes to think about him more than usual.

* * *

William had quickly left the garden of the woman he loved. He skirted several walls, climbed fences, in short, he had disappeared without a sound, running as fast and as far as possible from her, so she didn't get in trouble. He knew what was likely an accomplice in a murder case and he knew that Julia would defend him against the world if necessary. His heart had bled a little more with every stride he had done that day. He had thought of the idea to take her with him, taking the train, together. He knew he had no need of anything on Earth if not take her in his arms, smell her perfume, stroking her skin, to taste her lips, plunging his gaze in hers. He wanted her, forever. And for that, once again he didn't keep the promise he had done, the one where he told her that they would never be separated.

Sitting on the bed in this tiny hotel room in Winnipeg, William thought of her. He recalled once again the only night he spent with her in his arms.

The young man smiled, dropping on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't only held her in his arms. He had done much more than that. He had kissed, caressed, touched, even bitten her. He blushed at the memory, hearing in a corner of his head her sigh of surprise to have hit a sensitive spot, immediately followed by pleasure. He never had doubted for a second that he could do what he did that night. He had spent many more to imagine her body, thinking how he would make love to her, what could have been his actions, his words, his kisses. But he never had imagined for a second that he could be able to be so enterprising and passionate. Once, he found a book left in the salon of Mrs. Kitchen and his eyes had read a few lines. Her landlady had stopped a moment he considered indecent to write, yet his eyes had been discharged ink meanders until Miss Danville uttered a cry of pleasure before Mr. Hosman do rests on the ground in this deserted street of London.

William knew how all this was done and many were his dreams filled sighs, laughter and sweets, often hidden with modesty, Julia's spot. But make love to her was beyond anything he could have imagined and even a week after when he closed his eyes and thought back to that moment, he could almost feel her kisses lost in his neck and her sweet voice to his ear.

"I miss you William, my love back quickly. I need you to kiss me, I need your hands on my body, I need to be yours again "

Despite himself, that night, he fell asleep without even taking the time to change, tasting again the body he knew in detail, in his dreams.

* * *

William had quickly left Toronto. He tried to return to the scene where the body was found the man whom he knew nothing. But police are still watching, civil. So William decided to leave the city, after all, his name and picture were in the newspapers the next day. It was very difficult to investigate him discreetly, he would have been recognized in every corner. Well then, Gillies had foreseen everything. When he arrived at the station to catch a train ticket, his fingers closed on a piece of paper that was in the pocket of his pants. Only Gillies was able to shove him in the pocket when he was unconscious.

_Winnipeg _

So he took a train, knowing he probably threw in the lion's den. Sitting at the bottom of a bay, he asked himself whether it would be better to get off at the next station, but a young couple a little later caught his attention. The young woman with blond curls and blues eyes made him think again to the one was in his heart. That one, who would endanger her whole life if he didn't put an end to this little game. So he waited for days that the train reaches its destination. He still had enough money in his pocket to rent a small room in a hotel in town and he waited until the trap closes, simply.

His investigation was difficult to achieve. None of his friends could be requested reinforcements and although he wanted more than once send telegrams or letters, he kept them all hidden under his bed in his room for fear of putting them in danger in one way or another. He hadn't had no clue, no more track and finally he wondered if being far away from Toronto hadn't simply been a ruse by Gillies to approach Julia to hurt her. But William wanted to drive the idea of the head. Colleagues should have an eye on her. Brakenreid should have put her under protection, against her wishes, George owed her report the progress of the investigation if there were. He knew she had to go to the morgue regularly to see Dr. Grace, who need to be reassured that everything would work out. William knew she was safe, at least, he wanted to convince and he had to do if he wanted to take a return train to Toronto, rushing to her and prevent her from leaving his arms even during one second.

* * *

So he plunged relentlessly in research work and finally it paid. After more than a week and a half when he turned round without knowing what to do. He knew why he was in that city, and it was with fear that he went to a farm outside the city, lost in the middle of a vast prairie. It was pouring rain that day, and this detail presaged no good to the Detective Murdoch who took the dirt road for a hurry. Around the corner, he thought he saw a shadow under the roof of the huge barn, but he ignored it, determined not to let fear win and imagination do the rest. He walked toward the house, climbed the wooden steps that creaked and finally noticed that the house no longer seemed to be inhabited for some years now. He gently opened the door, entered, not noticing any light, but just a fire that burned quietly in the den of the living room fireplace. The decor was minimal and yet the interior was warm. There was a tablecloth on the table in the dining room, a roast and potatoes still hot land, a glass of red wine, flowers and a card.

_"Make yourself at home Detective. Enjoy this last meal, I'm sure Julia does the same at this time. "_

He felt his heart sink in his chest and glanced around him. He left the room at a run, wanting to get into town as soon as possible to send a telegram. But once again his instinct led him to explore the house more detail. He climbed the steps leading upstairs. The rooms were empty except one, decorated with care, which was the minimum but where other pieces of paper lay on the bed. He took it again and it recognized the header used to asylum.

_"My dear William, the time seems very long without you. _

_B__ut I know that you left to save me. I'll meet you soon my love and we will be together for eternity._

_I love you. _

_Julia "_

William frowned. He recognized the paper used by the woman he loved, he could swear that it was her writing and yet these words were not her own, he could put swear it. They were driven by another. One thought came to his mind and his blood ran cold. He left the room at a run, down the stairs, left the house, borrowed driveway running. He doesn't care about the rain beating his face. He had to go into town as soon as possible, send an urgent telegram to the police station number four in the city of Toronto. Maybe it was in his hands at that time. Perhaps he had been right in considering the hypothesis that Gillies have moved away from Toronto to hurt her. Perhaps she suffered again by his fault. He had to hurry, because Julia was in danger. The woman he loved more than his own life, the one who was everything to him. His guardian angel. His Julia.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Ogden was lost in her notes since many minutes already when her phone on her desk, rang. She took it and spoke in a detached voice. It was only when Constable Crabtree said the name of the Detective Murdoch, she dropped the pen she had in the hands to focus on his words.

_- ... And the Inspector Brakenreid wants to see you in the office today you ..._

-I will be right there, she replied before hanging up and stand up in a jump.

She quickly left the asylum, claiming a very urgent matter to the police station. Once the carriage stopped in front of the large red brick building, she got out and was about to enter through the back door of the court when a voice that she knew well called out.

-Julia? Said Dr. Grace approaching her.

-Hello Emily.

-What are you doing here?

-I need to see the Inspector, it is about William.

-They have something new about the investigation?

-I don't know, Julia whispered, but George told me that it was important, I have to ...

-Go, then.

Julia nodded shyly smiling and rushed into the building, arriving quickly at the door of the office of the Inspector Brakenreid, giving two small strokes in the amount of the front door to step inside.

-Inspector Brakenreid? You wanted to see me?

He nodded and spoke softly.

-Close the door.

She did and he did the same with the second door. He took a piece of paper on his desk and handed her, barely crossing her eyes when the young woman took it. She read it quickly and looked up at him again.

-When the telegram arrived?

-He arrived late last night.

-And you called me this morning? Julia threw.

-Listen Doctor, everything suggests that Murdoch is worried for nothing. That two weeks a policeman you constantly monitors and nothing indicates that Gillies is around.

-You do not understand, it is not me who is in danger, this is William.

-If he could send that telegram is that it is very much alive and who else can he left you his "past" in your hands. Besides, what does it refer?

-I have no doubt that this telegram comes from him, threw Julia without answering his question, but he is in danger, believe me. And if we do not go, he will die.

-Doctor, I do not doubt your feelings and your concerns about him but I can not leave the police station and make trip to Winnipeg just because your intuition and ...

-Well, I'll go alone, threw Julia heading towards the door, it is out of the question that I let William at the hands of this monster. He needs me.

-And if it was just Gillies's plan? Do you go to Winnipeg?

-So does it, in this case, I take the risk. But I will not let William. I take the next train today. Thank you Inspector.

He didn't have time to answer that Julia left the room at a run without even looking back. While the Inspector Brakenreid sighed deeply and opened the other door leading to the open space.

-CRABTREE!

* * *

He hadn't slept for two days. After sending a telegram to Toronto, he passed almost every hour to see if he had an answer. And finally, when he had expected, she came, and William would die of fright by reading a few words transcribed on paper.

_"Dr. Ogden can't be found since three days" _

He then went back to his hotel room and plunged into the papers that littered the floor of the room. He knew that it wouldn't do him any good to go back to the farm he had visited the day before. Gillies would never have taken Julia there. He read again in the notes, the land registry, trying to find another place named after the grandparents of the young man. The farm had belonged to them since decades before they died eight years earlier. William had asked the neighbors of the old people and one of them told him about the consuming passion for fishing.

- He had a boat and spent many weekends on the river for hours sinning in a remote area that was full of fish. He had a cabin, abandoned since his death, but there was often brought his little son as a child. If you want my opinion, the kid was mad. Very intelligent, but disturbed.

William gathered his ideas and a piece of paper showing the grounds of the family. A tiny black dot was on top of the map, a few meters from the river, on the edge of their property, which extended over several hectares.

-I have you.

He quickly left the room without looking back, feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest. He had to hurry and he knew it. He knew he was going to be can once again face the danger, but he also knew that that night, everything was going to end, one way or another. And he surveyed the city at breakneck speed. He ran in this deserted street in fear, shortness of breath, exhausted. He just ran, as if he had done it all his life.

The Detective Murdoch barely felt his legs carry him. But he knew that his life, their life depended on, if he didn't arrived soon, he would lose her forever.

* * *

He took a dirt trail, shortness of breath, unable to run longer, walking as fast as he could. He plunged into the countryside, through the fields, bending under the branches of the trees lining a small river. He found the abandoned cabin. He paused for a second, just long enough to catch his breath and regain his senses. He feared what he would find in the cabin. He clenched his fists as a sign of determination and advanced to the modest home. He climbed the wooden steps and opened the door. A quick glance around him froze his blood. How much time had James Gillies passed here? Was he became completely mad? Everything seemed to indicate that he hadn't left this place for weeks and that madness had completely won. Everything was trashed, graffiti, traces of nails, hooks after which swung dead fish for days already, all contrasted with the semblance of civility and refinement that reigned in the house he had visited before.

When he tried out, leave this disturbing and smelly place, when gold caught his eye in a corner of the hut. Golden hairs in a bun which escaped some wisps, a slender waist, long legs. William felt his heart sink in his chest. He walked in a leap towards the young woman who was at the bottom of the piece and gently he took her in his arms.

-Julia, he whispered tearfully.

He turned to look at her face and he froze. Her face was perfect, she had fair skin, thin lips, blue eyes but empty. William sighed deeply, closing his eyes a few seconds, then he lowered eyes to the young dead woman he held in his arms. He got up and walked away from her when the door slammed into his back, making him jump.

-The resemblance is obvious, is it not ? Came the voice of James Gillies. It took days to find her.

William turned and looked at him.

-What's her name?

-No matter, this is not your dear Julia. Believe me I had the time to look and touch her to be sure, she is pretty but not as much as your dear Doctor.

-Why did you kill her?

-It was part of the game, threw Gillies laughing, I did not want to damage the beautiful face of the love of your life, it would have been a shame, do not you think? But I needed an element of surprise, so that you feel once more the pain of losing her during one second. She does not matter, a prostitute as another, who cares? But Julia, her, everyone cares, everyone wants to protect her. So I had to find another way to reach my goal.

-You will kill me Gillies, then do it now.

-No, no, no, that would not quite Shakespearean, I will gather around you both, so you can die together. It is so much more romantic, right? Besides, it's thanks to you that Julia is probably in a train at this time. She loves you so much that it no longer reflects the consequences of her actions, just like you do , and this is what destroy both of you.

-Tell me Gillies, how did you survive?

-I had the chance, we must believe that God does not want me.

-It is rather that Satan wants you.

-I am Satan.

He gave a nod to William who still don't move. Then Gillies laughed out loud, this unhealthy laughter echoed in the small confined space. William knew what was happening and he had many remorse. At this time, Julia was on to taking the train, alerted by the telegram he had sent. She was coming to Winnipeg to find him, and thus throw directly into the mouth of the wolf. Finally, he had made the last few weeks to protect, so far, and why he cursed inwardly. William had to admit that Gillies was right, it was his love for Julia which lead to his loss, because he loved her so much that she had always suffered. Eventually die was his best to do to protect her. Dead, their love wouldn't be threatened. Dead, she could be at peace and free to find a man who would love as much as he loved her, but a man who will not make her suffer. A man who would give her all the happiness she deserves.

Thus, Detective Murdoch no longer think and he lunged at the man who stood in front of him, determined to drag him in death for her.

* * *

_To be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

The trip to Winnipeg was long and difficult for the young woman. She quickly packed her business, left a note to her superiors and she left Toronto on the same day, taking a train ticket went to the city where was the man she loved. Now that she knew where he lived, it was inconceivable to her not to go find him. She felt deep within herself that she had to join him, he was in danger and he needed her quickly. Thus, just sitting in the train, she was already dying to get off. She was the first to leave the station in Winnipeg. She asked a carriage and don't bother to go to the hotel to drop her bags. Time was running out. So she took the way of telegraph offices. From there he came the one sent by William three days earlier.

-I'm sorry, Mrs. Ogden but we no longer have reviewed this young man already since Monday.

-But he does not expect an answer to his telegram?

-He got it.

The young woman reached into her desk and pulled out two papers she handed her.

-He has even had two. This is the first one and the second, it seems that he not picked it up. We contacted the hotel but we had no answer.

Julia gently took the paper in hand and quickly read the words to write with the black ink.

_"Dr. Ogden can't be found since three days"_

Followed by the second

_"Do not make bile, the Doctor goes well and she is under constant surveillance. "_

-You say he never came back after having the first message?

-That's right.

-Oh my God, Julia sighed to herself, do you have his address ?

-I do not know if ...

-Please, begged the young woman, it is very important. He may be in danger, and I must find him.

They even exchanged a glance and she nodded shyly before handing her another piece of paper.

-He asked us to contact him at this address if other telegrams arrive in the coming days.

-Thank you, thank you very much, Julia whispered smiling before taking her suitcase and leave the building at a run.

* * *

She took another carriage to get to the hotel where William lived. Shabby in appearance, she wondered what had been his days as a fugitive, if he had enough money to buy food and clean clothes. With a quietly bill slipped into the hand of the hotel innkeeper, she had the key to the room where he was staying.

-My young lady, he must be in big trouble with you, this money is more than I had paid for it is here, launched the stunted old man behind the bar as she entered already the stairs to the upper floors.

She borrowed a long corridor dimly lit by daylight before slipping the key into the lock and open the door.

Julia froze when she saw the mess that was in the room. The William that she knew would never live in such a room. Notes were hanging all around the room, plans, sketches, lists, newspaper. She put her bag on a chair on which dried a white shirt. Her fingers slid over without realizing it, she brought it to her face to savor the smell, the smell of soap, mixed with that of the man she loved. She closed her eyes and imbibed this fragrance, feeling almost William's arms coming to wrap around her to a tender embrace.

Being in a place where he had lived warmed her heart and left her a huge smile on her lips. Then she remembered why he left and she fell abruptly in reality.

She gently rested the shirt on the chair and walked slowly between the papers that were on the ground. She knelt there, the only place where she could see the floor. Her fingers caressed many leaves, her eyes slid over many black ink meanders. She shyly smiled once again taking a paper on which was drawn a woman's face with unruly curls cascaded down her cheeks and over her shoulders. It was only a sketch with coarse features, but Julia hadn't doubt about the identity of which was represented by the hand of William; her.

She put many minutes to collect her thoughts, trying to understand the investigation of William through all his research that littered the floor of his room. Well then, when the light went on, when she read the cadastral plan of farm out of the city, abandoned since eight yeas, everything brightened. She read the names of the owners and her heart sank in her chest. In one bound she rose and left the place. She came out into the street, found a carriage and asked the driver to go as fast as possible to the address indicated. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. At every stride made by the horse, it lacked hold her breath. She was afraid. Afraid of arriving too late, afraid of what she would find there, afraid to have already lost him.

* * *

He woke up with difficulty. His head was pounding him, his mind was clouded, his body was sore. He felt a taste of blood in his mouth, a moist heat at his temple on his lip, his nose. He was cold. He no longer felt his legs as if they were tossed from left to right. He tried to move but his body remained still for too long. The skin on his wrists burned, his muscles were stretched and he knew he had his hands tied above his head. He opened his eyes with difficulty in a sigh of pain.

William was covered with cuts and burns, just wearing pants, topless marked with bruises, his hands tied at the end of a long rope to the ceiling of the cabin where he was, his feet barely touching the ground. His eyes fell on the body of the young woman who wasn't far from him. For a second, he thought of the one that she looks like. His heart sank in his chest. Once again he couldn't save her. He felt a tear him burning cheek. In a last effort, he tried to come off the hook that was over his head, but he didn't succeed.

-Forgive me my love, he whispered softly, biting his lips, I have wanted you to be happy. I have wanted to be with you.

Fatigue, injury, her absence had been right all his courage and determination. He couldn't longer fight. He knew it was all over and the steps that he heard behind the door announced his imminent death. He wouldn't give him the pleasure of killing him, he wanted to let him simply die. Don't fight against that deadly destiny. He closed his eyes, his thoughts going to the one that was everything to him, which was already missing him, the one that he wanted to take in his arms and cover with kisses. The one that he had tried to protect against the hazards of life against grief. That day, in the cabin, Detective Murdoch was no longer himself, he lost his faith, he left, as he had rarely done in the past. He renounced to be happy, hoping that his death would allow the woman he loved to go forward, to be released. She was strong and courageous, he knew she would be able to. She was able to move mountains and cross oceans if she wanted to. Despite himself, a shy smile was on his lips. He imagined her swimming in Lake Ontario. He remembered that summer afternoon they had spent together on the beach. He remembered her laugh, the sweetness of her kisses, her legs she dared expose to the view of all. Her legs. Soon he imagined much more than that. He saw every curve of her body, every little red mark he had left on her white skin. He remembered her sighs, the scent of her hair, the tenderness of her touch. He was dropped for the first time in her arms. He had proved her how much he loved her, in every detail, even in her most intimate places. And this image, William wanted to take him to heaven with him, like her smile, the sparkle shining deep in her eyes, her voice still echoed in his head and yet when she pronounced his name lip.

-William.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you very much for your reviews, hope you will like what's happens next ;) _

* * *

When she opened the door of the small abandoned cabin, Julia's heart stopped beating in her chest for a second. After finding the house and having searched every room, not having found nothing to indicate that William had come there, her heart cried out to get in this little cabin which she had briefly seen the existence on the cadastral plan. She went there in a hurry, almost running, praying again and again that there is William. But at that moment, she regretted all her prayers. He was there, but in a state that broke her heart into a thousand pieces. She didn't bother to give glances around to see if Gillies wasn't hiding in a dark corner. She barely gave her attention to the young woman lying on the ground because her instinct screamed that she was already dead. The stench gave her nausea, but worst of all, the sight of William tortured and pale as death tore her heart. She rushed towards him, sliding her hand on his cheek, trying to raise his head to meet his gaze.

-William, she whispered, feeling her voice choked in her throat.

Tears were soon flowing and her fingers gently took the road to his neck to look his pulse. She closed her eyes.

-I beg you, she whispered, do not let him go.

She concentrated and opened her eyes suddenly catching her breath. She then looked up the rope and looked carefully the mechanism that made William in this position. A simple pulley system. She took a chair and placed it in front of William and climbed it to be above him and untie his wrists. She gently took him and got out of the chair with difficulty, ensuring accompany the movement of William to prevent that he collapse on the floor. Somehow, she managed to sit down and leaned forward again.

-William, she whispered softly on his lips, if you hear me my love, I beg you to open your eyes. Look at me.

William barely moved and Julia leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

-I love you William, so do not leave me. You made me a promise Detective, promises does not mean anything to you?

He didn't answer and Julia leaned a little closer to him to grab his lips bruised yet. She kissed him gently for a long time and when she went away a little from him, she met his gaze.

-Julia, William growled a deep voice, you ...

He didn't continue his sentence and looked all around them before freeze in place and speak again.

- Get out, it's a trap, Gillies ...

She cut him, putting her finger on his lips.

-I'm not going anywhere without you. Can you stand?

He nodded, resigned, and stood with difficulty. Julia had to support him so that he doesn't collapse on the floor. He clung with all his strength to her waist, feeling a lock of her hair caressing his cheek, her perfume surround, the warmth of her hands on her cold and bruised body. In considerably effort, he sat up and placed a hand on each side of the face of the young woman and he pulled her against him for a long, deep kiss. A kiss that was losing mind to Julia as he was filled with love and boldness. A kiss he kept only for moments of passion, the rare moments when he let himself go completely. Julia remembered the time when William had kissed that way, because they were rare and intense. Yet, against heart, she left her mouth with a sigh.

-William, she whispered breathlessly, this may not be the best time for that.

-I needed to convince myself that it was not a dream, the young man replied by plunging his eyes into hers.

-This is not one, and I'll prove it when we leave this place, when everything is finished. Let's go William.

He nodded and clung to her again, gently walking out near her of the cabin at a slow walk.

When he was outside, he took a few seconds to regain his sight, dazzled by the sun approaching the horizon. The day drew to a close and it was radiant. William felt his heart beat again in his chest, his body obey him as burns and cuts on his skin flayed offered at low wind. He didn't care about that, he was alive and Julia was at his side. But he had to hurry up if they wanted both remain. All of this was too easy and he knew only too well James Gillies to know that they didn't come out so easily. He knew that the troubles weren't complete. But he wanted to forget all these doubts from his mind, he wanted to ask the woman how she had to find him, how long he was in the cabin, if his condition was serious, if she called reinforcements.

While continuing to walk, he looked up at her. She remained the grounded look. He saw she struggled with all her strength to continue supporting his weight, to continue to walk as fast as possible. He saw her biting lips, unruly locks of her hair dancing on her cheeks. He saw her courage, her strength of character, her concern, her love. He smiled shyly.

-Julia, he whispered softly without looking back.

She looked up at him and he caught her sweet look before speaking again.

-You are an incredible woman and I want you to know that I have never stoped to admire you and love you. I am very fortunate to have you by my side.

She was silent a few moments before gently blushing, which William smiled a little more before he leans her ear and gently put away a lock of her hair.

-And I find you incredibly beautiful, especially when you blush like that.

She gave him a look and a smile before speak to.

-You do not speak so much open about what you think or what you feel.

-I almost lost you once too often, replied William.

-We have to continue to walk William and when you will be safe, perhaps you can tell me everything you did not say all these years.

-I will for hours.

They kept their eyes lost of the other few seconds before restarting and take a few steps, saw a horse come galloping ahead. They froze on the spot.

"It was too easy," thought William.

-Go to the woods, run and do not look back.

-Never William.

-JULIA!

She didn't answer and looked into his eyes. He saw all the determination that prevailed there, and her damn stubborness.

Before he could answer anything at all, the horse came up to them and James Gillies descended.

-Well, well, well, the star-crossed lovers reunited, he said smiling, I see that you have received my invitation Julia. William waiting for you impatiently. Do you have a good trip?

-You are worse than weed Gillies, launched Julia.

-You can not kill me, it is. It is cruel it is not ? Well now that you are here, we will finally be able to have a little fun together. You do not see any disadvantages Murdoch that I enjoy a little the situation? Anyway, in your condition, you are not able to do anything at all. I know make her happy, do not worry.

-Do not touch her, William growled.

-It is me who sets the rules of the game, he said walking toward them.

But William aside Julia quickly and he gave her a look.

-She will not leave without Murdoch, she loves you too much for that. So Doctor, first you remove your jacket, open your shirt and I do the rest, do not be afraid.

-So this is what you wanted? Julia threw angrily. Hitting us for what? To rape me?

-No, it's a little more complicated than that, I want that your dear William is there to see, unable to do anything at all to prevent it. He finally understood which of us is the smartest. Once again he fell right into my trap, fake telegrams, track Winnipeg, murder for which he is charged, everything was carefully planned. I could kill him for days already if I wanted, but you were not there, it would not have been found. And I promised you that I had not finished with you, here we are.

-And when you get what you want what will you do with us?

-It depends if you are willing to negotiate the life of your dear William.

Julia glanced at him before giving his attention to Gillies again, then she put her hand on her jacket and began to open the buttons to drag on the ground.

-No Julia, protested William, do not do that.

But a second later, Gillies struck him violently, and he was too weak to do anything at all, he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Julia then left gaze and continued to undress. Once blouse and skirt are on the ground, Gillies approached her smiling without leaving her eyes. He buried his face in her neck and sniffed the scent while Julia closed her eyes, trying to forget what happened.

-I see what he likes in you Doctor, he grumbled, sliding his finger across her skin.

Breathless, William tried to move towards them as quietly as possible, and when he was at hand, he grabbed violently Gillies who gave him a kick to the away laughing.

-Pitiful Murdoch.

He looked a few seconds still on the ground in catching his breath before turning to Julia again. When caught her eye, he froze. She stood facing him, cold look, pointing her gun.

-Stop it Doctor, we know all three that you are unable to kill a man in cold blood.

-A man perhaps, Julia grumbled, but not a monster.

He crossed her eyes one last time and gunshots went immediately. Julia emptied her magazine into the chest of James Gillies, without any emotion in the eyes, without the slightest compassion. She shot him in cold blood, in front of William. She didn't move until the blood of the young man impregnating the tall grass prairie, until his eyes closed, that when he died.

-Julia? William timidly threw a little further.

When she heard his voice, she finally left the young man eyes, giving full attention to the man she loved. A soft glow was in her eyes again and she rushed to the ground beside him. He took her without hesitation in his arms, tenderly caressing her back.

-All is over now William, she whispered puttinh her face in his neck, we are free at last, finally together, finally.

-Thanks to you, William murmured, glancing to Gillies, forgive me for failing to protect you as I should have done.

She moved away a little from him to cross his eyes and stroking his cheek tenderly.

-You know how to take care of me and how protect me, you're the only one able to do so. But accept the fact that I also need to protect yourself and take care of yourself. And accept once and for all, the fact that I'm an adult William.

He chuckled before stroking his thumb on Julia's lips.

-I know you're an adult my love, he whispered to her lips before kissing her for a long time, I missed you so much.

-I missed you too, William. Please take care of me like you do.

She smiled and kissed passionately once again.

-I will never leave you, sighed William before another kiss.

When they parted to catch their breath, William rested his forehead against hers to speak again without opening his eyes.

-Marry me, he said before to kiss her again, become my wife, said the young man between kisses, and let me love you.

-I do, Julia sighed on his lips before kissing him again.

They shared many kisses in this meadow as the sun left the horizon, while the body of the man who had tried to break their life was near them. They didn't care. They didn't care that the police arrived with a bang, about the Inspector Brakenreid and Constable Crabtree who had accompanied Dr. Ogden, who had yet distorted their company upon arrival in Winnipeg. They didn't care to hear their superior who bellowed against the woman for she had taken unnecessary risks. They briefly spoke to them of the events they had occurred. They simply nodded when Brakenreid asked George to searching their belongings in the room of William to take them to a better-known hotel. They parted only to reach the carriage that would take them into town. They exchanged another kiss also supported all the other they had shared before.

-Dr Ogden's called it mouth-to-mouth, growled Brakenreid to George who hadn't had once again an answer he expected, it will take you to get used to, I think.

So they set off to the city, William fighting with all his strength to not fall asleep listening to the explanations of his colleagues, firmly holding the hand of Julia because of fear that she is escapes and he wakes up seeing that this was all a dream.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

They were quickly got into town and had gone to the hotel where Brakenreid, George and Julia was supposed to stay in Winnipeg. They helped William, still ailing, to descend from the carriage and go into the building.

-We need a fourth bedroom, threw the Inspector.

-You do not want rather take him to the hospital? Launched the hotel watching William supported by Julia and George, because he looks really bad.

-No hospital, muttered Detective Murdoch.

-We have a doctor, said Brakenreid, then you still have a spare room?

-Yes, on the same level as yours.

-Perfect, sighed Brakenreid taking the keys he held out.

They then joined the elevator and went up all four. Once upstairs, they entered the room, the closest of the four. Inside, they went to bed while Brakenreid looked the room with interest.

-Rather pretty, mine is smaller.

But his colleagues didn't paid him any attention, accompanying William onto the bed to sit in a sigh of pain.

-George, can you help me to undress him, please? Julia whispered.

Her friend just nodded and pulled William's shoes of while the young woman was about to open his pants. He put his hands on hers and looked at her. When caught her eye, she froze.

-I better look clean laundry to clean your wounds, I am not? Murmured she.

William nodded and Julia immediately get away to go to the bathroom adjacent to which the Inspector Brakenreid admired decoration.

-Do you need your medecine bag to treat Murdoch?

-Yes, it stayed at his hotel, there will be disinfectant, syringes, bandages.

-I will ask Crabtree to take it and restore Murdoch's things at the same time.

-Thanks, Julia whispered by filling a basin of water and seeking towels.

Brakenreid didn't wait a second longer to leave the room, she did the same a few short minutes later, holding in her arms a basin.

* * *

She came into the room again and found William sitting on the bed, his back to the amount of dark cloth, a blanket amount onto his waist. She smiled and approached him slowly, noticing he was alone. She put the bowl on the bedside table before dipping a cloth and put it to the young man who just watched in silence.

She applied the cloth on his skin and he closed his eyes to this contact, smiling shyly. Julia did the same, watching him a few seconds before applying to clean his chest, watching with interest the way of the wet cloth. She noticed that sometimes William tended stifling a sigh of pain when she approached of some injuries. She took advantage of the fact that he had his eyes closed to focus on his face and clean the blood was still there.

-Do you have wounds on the legs or back?

-Back, William murmured, opening his eyes, but it is alright Julia, I ...

-Rise up, she ordered yet with tenderness.

-They are not deep and ...

-And they could become infected, cut the young woman, I owe you clean and when George bring me my bag I will also disinfect them, I do not want your condition worsens in the coming days.

-You brought your medicine bag?

-I know you Detective, Julia replied with a smile, I knew you would not be prudent.

-Says the one that has crossed half the country knowing that she threw herself into a trap to meet me in an abandoned cabin without taking the time to call for reinforcements.

-I left a note before leaving your room, Julia was shocked, and I had a gun, and now picking up.

He sighed, shaking his head from side to side a few moments before obey her, somehow. Julia leaned over him, placing a hand on his chest to help him stand out in that position. He struggled a moment, biting lips, but yet he savored the sensation of Julia's fingers on the skin of his back and his chest. He felt again a lock of her hair caressing his cheek as she was near and he closed his eyes to savor the closeness. Then she made him lie down again, leaving drag the clothes in the tub again but not removing her hand was on his skin.

He then looked carefully before gently grab her hand and his fingers tighten it. Julia finally looked at him and he couldn't help to gently take this curl of her face to put behind her ear.

-I meant what I tell you in this meadow Julia, he said softly, letting his hand stroking her hair, I admire you. You are a strong and brave woman, scandalous and brash, bounded, gentle, loving, compassionate, and beautiful, incredibly beautiful.

She smiled shyly and slowly he brought his face close to hers to come stroking his nose with hers.

-You were incredible today. But I fear that this will haunt you throughout your life. You killed a man Julia.

-This man threatened your life, he hurt me several times. There a few years ago I killed a man William, to defend myself and I felt remorse but not today. I knew that I was taking the weapon to use it against him.

-I understand that you had an idea in your mind, he smiled, you had that look that you sometimes have.

-I had to kill him for us, and I am at peace with myself.

-You are the most amazing woman that I have met , but promise me that if one day remorse haunt you, if your nights are overgrown nightmares, you will speak to me.

-I promise you, Julia whispered gently stroking his cheek.

He smiled and leaned forward to touch her lips with his few seconds.

-You are hurt William, your lips ...

-Nothing is sweeter than your kisses, gently cut the young man on her lips before kissing her tenderly, and I want to know this the rest of my life.

-Well, in the meantime I advise you to rest.

-I can not when you are with me.

-You were at the gates of death William, Julia threw away some of him, we have all the time to love later, but please get some rest.

-Give me a kiss, just a kiss, he said almost pleading smiling.

She did the same and didn't resist any longer, capturing his lips and just after slipping her tongue into his mouth for a long, deep kiss that made them forget everything except their love to each other.

-I have your bag and Doctor ...

They parted in a jump when George entered the bedroom. They just looked and the young man stood there in silence.

-Bring it to me please, Julia threw the most innocent of the world, William must be treated quickly.

George came and Julia reached into the bag a few minutes before removing what she needed to take care of William.

-I'll get the rest of your things I brought yours too Sir. frankly, there was not much in your room. I bring you back everything here, it's down the hall.

The couple just nodded and in a clearing of the throat, George left the room, closing the door behind him. Therefore Julia didn't gave a look at William, trying to focus on the task and not succumb to his body that she knew almost naked in front of her. She tried not to be attracted by the desire to kiss his chest, by the desire to remove the blanket that covered him to make her way with him. She fought with all her strength and she felt a young man's hand stroking her thigh and gently back on her hip, she couldn't help but bite her lip.

-Do not do that William, I beg you. You really need to rest and ...

He didn't answer, and took again her hand to kiss it and drop his gaze deep in hers.

-I was also serious when I told you that I loved you and I wanted to marry you.

-I was telling you that you must you rest.

He didn't answer and two shots were worn on the wood of the door.

-Doctor? Inspector? May I come inside?

They exchanged glances and laughed softly as Julia left the bed.

-Yes, George, William launched.

He entered with the bags they had brought and Julia packed, then she turned again to William.

-Rest, I gave you a dose of heroin, it will knock you a bit but it will ease the pain. I go to my room to freshen me and change me, I'll come back later to see your status.

He nodded and smiled before Julia walk next to George and take her own suitcase.

-Thank you George, she said softly before leaving the room and giving a tender look at William before leaving.

He stared a moment where she was stay, not noticing the presence of George, who was still looking.

-Well I'll let you sleep, sir, 'he said softly, as the Doctor said, added the young man, pointing to the door.

-Before that, I have a favor to ask George if you do not mind.

-I am listent to you.

-There are a few money in the wooden box you see there, can you get me something to eat with this? Bread, ham, what you can pay with, oh and also a bottle of absinthe.

-Well, sir, 'replied the young man opened the box.

He took the coins between his fingers and a piece of braided leather and tied to form a circle.

-And give me this too.

-You need it for an invention? George threw leaning toward him to hand him. It is very beautiful, it is looks like a ring.

He locked eyes with William who smiled an embarrassed air yet.

-I see, George whispered, smiling also, I will try to find what you ask me and I will round to the nearest park, just to see if there is a corner out of sight of sight where you can be still an hour or two.

-Thank you George, William replied shyly.

He smiled again and left the room, leaving him alone. William immediately closed his eyes, finally savoring the quiet, warmth and peace. Heroin should take effect, fatigue also because in a few seconds, he fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

The young man was in the bathroom near to his room, shaving carefully for a few minutes already when two knocks were brought at the door. He wiped him and walked to open it. Constable Crabtree stood smiling before entering.

-Are you feelling better sir?

-I slept for a whole day without even waking up, said William, and now I feel in great shape. I believe that Dr. Ogden can do miracles.

-She watched over you all day, just that did it come have lunch with us at the restaurant. She was very worried about you, you know.

-I guess, William muttered, looking at the ground.

They remained silent a few moments and William walked to a chair to wear a shirt and he did with difficulty. George approached him and helped him in silence before handing him his waiscoat, then his jacket. He took between his fingers the leather ring that he had kept in his pocket and looked at it a few moments before the slip again in and head to the table a little further where there was a wicker basket.

-I thought that you had asked me, threw George, alas I could not buy ham. After buying a bottle of absinthe I could do was just enough for bread and peanut butter, I hope it will be alright.

He locked eyes with which William laughed softly.

-It's even better than I hoped, thank you George.

Scarcely had he time to finish his sentence as two other knocks were given and they turned in the direction of the open door. Julia stood in the doorway, smiling at them shyly, which immediately caused a pleasant warmth in the whole body of William.

-Good evening gentlemen, she said gently, you wanted to see me William? You do not feel well?

-I do, I could not feel better.

She frowned and William approached her to take her hand before speaking again.

-I wanted to invite you for dinner.

He showed her the basket he was holding smiling.

-A picnic? Julia said stunned and unprepared.

William nodded and she smiled broadly.

-Well, it will be delightful.

William smiled even more broadly to turn a few seconds to George who watched the scene with tenderness.

-The carriage outside the hotel waiting for you, sir, said the young man, and he will take you to the destination that I told him.

-Thank you George.

-It was my pleasure Sir, have a nice evening, George added, providing a glance that Julia saw immediately.

William turned to her and began to walk slowly, without releasing her hand, slowly walking at her same rythm, yet with greater ease than yesterday.

* * *

Night would soon fall on the city and the park in which the couple walked quietly. They skirted the edge of the pond where swans were few. Julia looked tenderly William at her side, lost in his thought. She found him worried all the evening but she appreciated the initiative he had to invite her for a romantic dinner in the park. She smiled and squeezed a little more against him, let her lips fail close to his ear.

-Peanut butter and a bottle of absinthe, William, it does remind you something?

He smiled and met her eyes before stroking her cheek tenderly.

-You might think I do not remember? That night was the most beautiful of my life for years.

-It is not today anymore?

-Another replaced, he whispered on her lips before kissing her, the taste of absinthe is even better on your lips my love.

-And once again you abused it, Julia laughed and threw away from him.

-I think, William admitted laughing also, I am a little dizzy.

They smiled and stopped their walk, standing again where they had left their things on the edge of the pond, in a remote corner of the park. It was a quite and charming place, and William was glad to have given his confidence to George about finding the place because it was perfect.

-You are anxious, murmured the young woman dipping her gaze in his, it's back to Toronto worrying you?

-Yes and no, William sighed.

-William, launched Julia, taking his hands, the Inspector is trying to fix everything, you will be acquitted for the murder of the young man in the street, your reputation will be restored and you can take your job from your return. Gillies is dead, everything is finished. We will return all four and you will not have to hide.

-I know that.

-So what have you got?

He stared into her eyes and stroked her fingers still held his own.

-I love you, he murmured.

-And this is causing you so much trouble? Julia said laughing.

He smiled back before he released her hands and lay hands on her hips. After another tender look and a sigh of pain, he knelt to the ground without even move his hands.

-William, what ...

He didn't answer and looked up at her again. She felt her breath catch, her heart pounding, her legs shaking, her eyes become flooded with tears.

-Julia Ogden, you're a wonderful woman and I could spend hours telling you what I love about you, because I love everything about you. I like your strengths and weaknesses, I love your mind, your heart, your body. I like the way you talk, laugh, walk. I like to surprise you and see you angry. I love your kisses and caresses, I love you like I've never loved anyone and I do not love anyone in the future. Recent years have been wonderful thanks to you, I feel alive again in your presence and die when you are away from me. And today, I don't want that you are away from me, not a single second.

He shoved a hand into his pocket and grabbed the ring he had brought with him without leaving the eyes of the young woman.

-William, she whispered softly.

He smiled and handed her the ring before speaking again.

-I know we have gone through many trials and today I want to believe that we can finally be happy as we had sometimes been in the past, like that night in the park in Toronto. So today I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago already, he paused and took a deep breath, Julia Ogden will you marry me?

Julia's breathing quickened at that moment, she knew she had to give him an answer and she knew for a long time, but what was happening at that moment, she had dreamed so many times, that she stood there, motionless, watching the small ring that he was still holding. He followed her gaze and then spoke again.

-I know it is not very sparkling, I left the pn that I had destined you in my office ...

-William.

-I will give it to you at our return, well, if you agree of course. But I could not imagine to propose to you without a ring. Even if I ...

-William, repeated Julia laughing which silenced him for good, you consent to want to hear my answer, yes or no?

-Yes, William said sighing without leaving her eyes, of course I want to know your answer.

She smiled at him and a second later, she knelt on the ground, dragging a hand through his hair to put her lips close to his ear and speak in sigh.

-I do Detective William Murdoch, I want to be your wife.

She kissed under his ear and parted from him to meet his gaze. They smiled broadly and gently William took her hand to slide the ring. He kissed it and a second after Julia grabbed his lips, shaking against him, tasting his tongue with tenderness, love and passion. When they parted to catch their breath, William tried to rise.

-You will have to help me, 'he said softly.

Julia then shook her head from side to side and leaned against him a little more with her body to gently push him ont the ground, to lie on him and speak again on his lips.

-Why get up? We are not fine here, both?

He didn't answer and smiled before letting slip a hand through her hair and the other on her ass to attract the young woman against him. She submitted kissing, however noticing that he tried to stifle sighs of pain to feel her pressing against his chest still bruised. She then gently away, to come lie beside him, slipping an arm around his waist and crossing his eyes misunderstanding.

-You are still recovering darling, she said softly, stroking his cheek, then we will calm down, it is probably wiser.

- Once again you are the voice of reason in all circumstances, he said, laughing softly.

-Enjoy your rest William because when you are fully healed and that we will finally married, you will have to fill your wife and I am afraid that she leaves you very little respite.

-I can not wait, muttered William in her neck before placing hot kisses that she enjoyed by closing her eyes for several minutes.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

The couple had been many minutes in the park, sharing tender kisses, soft caresses and words of love. Well then, after watching the stars twinkle above their heads, closely entwined, they decided to return to the hotel.

Julia helped William undressing, taking care to not look with much interest his body to not be tempted by her desire for him. When he was in front of her only in pants, she moved away from him, ready to leave the room. But he immediately stopped her, sliding his hands down her back to draw against him, putting his face in her hair to speak barely a whisper in her ear.

-Stay.

-I can not William, Julia sighed, closing her eyes, you are still weak and if I stay with you tonight, we may ...

-I shall be wise, cut William before put a wet kiss on her neck.

-Oh yes I see that, said Julia chuckled.

They moved away slightly to cross their eyes and smile.

-Please, William insisted, I need to hold you in my arms.

She sighed deeply and placed a kiss on his lips before leaving his embrace.

-I come back, she said simply.

She quickly left the room without another look. William took the opportunity to remove his pants and join the bed as she walked in again. She closed the door behind her and gave him a glance accompanied with a smile before going into the bathroom, holding her nightgown in hand. She came out a few short minutes later, changed, hair disheveled. She slowly walked towards the bed playing with ropes that were on her chest. At this sight, William swallowed hard, remembering the night he spent with her, when he had opened the ropes and spread the fabric. He relives the moment his fingers had slipped on her skin to up the nightgown and remove it before tasting her soft and sweet skin. He tried to regain his senses, yet greedily watching what was outlined in the fine white cloth. Julia continued to walk slowly towards him and sat on the bed, slipping under the covers without even leaving his eyes. She ran a hand on his waist and the other in his neck to put a kiss on his cheek.

-It will be hard to me to stay good, William muttered, closing his eyes.

She laughed again softly and turned off the light that was on the bedside table before snuggling against him and close her eyes.

-Goodnight William, she whispered , her face in his neck.

-Goodnight Julia, replied William tightening his grip around her.

* * *

The sun began its course in the sky and yet the young man was already awake. He looked tenderly at the one that sleeping peacefully against him. He couldnt' help stroking her hip, struggling to not get off the thin fabric from her body, playing with unruly curls of her hair. When he saw she woke up slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her temple.

-Good morning, she murmured, smiling crossing his eyes.

-Good morning, William replied in the same way, although sleep?

-Wonderful and you?

-Just as well.

They even shared glances before William did leans to kiss her with love for a long time.

-William, we have one day to spend in Winnipeg, what do you want to do?

-Marry you, the young man immediately replied before kissing her again.

-You can not be serious?

-I would like to get married here, so we returned to Toronto as husband and wife.

-But ...

-This is only a dream, I know, cut the young man stroking her cheek, you need your family and ...

-I do not need more than my fiance, a witness, a priest and a dress, said Julia smiling, and if I'm not mistaken, I only lack the dress.

-You really want that we get married today?

-Why not? If George and the Inspector agreed to be our witnesses and if we find a priest ready so quickly, I agree to marry you today.

-In this case, I take care to find the priest and the church, as well as alliances, you only have to take care about the dress. I am sure George and Inspector agree to be our witnesses.

-This may be a bit complicated, I doubt find a wedding dress, but I try to take one that looks like the best.

-I will marry you in a nightgown if necessary, William sighed before kissing her passionately, you're so beautiful in nightgown.

She didn't answer and laughed once more feeling the kisses of the young man lost in her neck. She had never imagined how William could be passionate and loving, tender and caring. She had suspected, but to see him take care of her this way, he proves her constantly how much he loved her, he couldn't help but tell her how much he wanted that she becomes his wife, it was all new to her. And she appreciated that. "If only we could have avoided all this suffering to get there. If only William "Julia thought, closing her eyes while a young man's hand tenderly caressed her thigh and his lips took the path of her neck again.

* * *

The day was almost over and once again the sun had dominated it. George stood before the small church just outside the city, waiting patiently for Detective Murdoch arrives.

-Damn Crabtree, is he not gone? Brakenreid launched next to him.

-I do not think, sir, he is madly in love with the Doctor. He said he had set a detail.

-The ceremony will start in five minutes, Ogden waits in the priest's office and she is on the verge of hysterics.

-I doubt that anything at all happens before the arrival of the bridegroom, sir.

-Well it is better so, I witnessed the Doctor so if Murdoch ...

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as a horse galloped, William on his back. He came near them and tied the animal.

-Murdoch, what you have you done bloody hell? Said his superior.

-It lacked flowers, he said simply handing him a bouquet of wild flowers he had picked, I must give it to Julia and ...

-It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, Brakenreid grumbled, taking from his hand bouquet, I will do it.

He pulled out one and slipped it into William's pocket jacket before shook his head from left to right and enter the church with a firm step.

-Everything is alright sir? George asked timidly.

-Yes, I ... it is alright George, William replied, smiling politely but tweaking his fingers, you have got the alliances?

-Of course, sir.

-I would pay you purchase on our return. I did not want Julia paied them, you know.

-I understand and there is no hurry. It is a pleasure to help you.

-Is Julia ready?

-I guess so.

-Well ... well in this case.

-Everything will be alright, I am sure.

William didn't answer and smiled again, then at the same steps, they entered the church to go near the altar. They greeted the priest and Thomas joined them, placing himself on the other side of the aisle. The young niece of the priest stood a little further, playing a sweet violin melody. The church was empty apart from them. The doors at the end of the driveway remained open and when the young woman appeared at the end of the aisle William's heart stopped beating within one second. She remained motionless before crossing his eyes and his smile, beginning her walk towards him, holding the bouquet he had given her before her. She had tied her hair as she did often leaving some flyaways dancing in her neck and on her cheeks, she was just made up, her eyes shone with a light that he had rarely seen, her dress was not a wedding dress. It was bluish gray, with a neck lace and some pearls. It was simple and elegant at the same time, at the image of this wedding.

Julia came next to him and she handed her bouquet to Brakenreid before slipping her hands into those of William, smilling to him, unable to leave his look full of love for long and endless minutes. Before finally the priest said that they are husband and wife, before William took her in his arms and kisses her passionately and at length.

Their friends congratulated them and they left the church at the same step, they stood on the forecourt, William and Julia closely entwined.

-Well, here is a good thing done, grumbled Brakenreid, and now back to the hotel for a good meal and a night's sleep, the train leaves at... Murdoch ... what are you doing?

William pulled Julia by hand to the horse and untied him.

-I want to enjoy my wedding night with my wife, sir, he said simply before riding.

He then extended his hand to Julia who also climbed, sitting sidesaddle against William.

-But the train leaves at ...

-Eight hours from Central Station, finished William, I know, we will find you there, he said before starting the horse gallop in the deserted street.

-Where are you taking me my love? Julia whispered on his lips.

-At the end of the world, simply William replied before kissing her tenderly without slowing down as the sun touched the earth and the sky ablaze.

Constable Crabtree and Inspector Brakenreid just watched them leave and they shared a glance and a smile.

-What if we went for a drink to celebrate Crabtree? Because these two, gave us thread retorde. I think we can finally be happy to see them married.

-I will not be against to drink a glass to celebrate Sir, George replied smiling.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

Night was falling when the horse slows on a dirt road leading up a hill. The couple didn't speak. Julia just had her face tucked into the neck of William, eyes closed, a smile on her lips while he guided the animal and gave regular and tender glances to the one that was against him.

-We arrived, he whispered in her ear while stopping the animal.

Immediately the young woman stood up and opened her eyes to see where they were.

The hill dominating the surrounding area, and some houses loomed a little further, on the horizon, the city of Winnipeg and at the place where they were starting a dense forest.

William dismounted and held out his arms to Julia. She didn't hesitate for one second to slide against him, feeling his body pressed against hers, feeling their breath mingle and his arms keep her forcefully.

-Why have you brought me here, Mr. Murdoch?

-To have my way with you the whole night Mrs. Murdoch, William replied immediately on her lips.

-William, Julia was shocked blushing.

He laughed and no longer resisted the urge to kiss passionately before moving away from her, leaving her a huge smile on her lips. He took a blanket that was on the horse's back and walked to two trees, making sure not to let go of the hand of the young woman who followed him obediently.

-You know, we could do this at the hotel.

-It would not have been the same, here, no one can disturb us, here, he continued plunging his face into her neck, you can be mine, all mine.

He then directed his kisses to her neck, and his hand to her intimity. With a flick of his knee, he spread her legs. Despite the thickness of tissue, Julia slowly lost her mind when he bit her lower lip as she felt a wave of desire paralyzed her.

-Will .. iam.

She met his eyes and kissed him passionately for a long time, playing with his tongue forcefully.

-Have your way with me, she said, catching her breath, make me yours, now.

He smiled and the next moment he had her lie down on the blanket that was on the ground. He looked her a few seconds, savoring the sight of her before he had to cover her with kisses, caresses, to undress her before make love to her tenderly and passionately.

* * *

They resumed their breath since several minutes already, closely entwined, their foreheads touching, their bodies pressed against each other, their heart exploding in their chest. Julia's eyes were closed, she had her mouth half-open, her hands in the neck of William to hold him against her, a little overhanging. Meanwhile, he tenderly caressed her thigh and her cheek while watching her.

-Are you alright? He whispered tenderly.

-Oh yes William, Julia replied, smiling and opening her eyes, I have never been so well in my life.

He smiled and kissed her again, pulling her against him a little more to feel the breast of the young woman pressing against his chest. And when he saw she was losing mind again, his hand took the way of her chest to tickle the tip of her breast. She moaned at the sweet torture and it took him no more to take it between his teeth.

-William ... wai... wait ... I ...

He returned to her face and met her gaze which prompted the woman to speak again.

-I have to talk to you, and if you ... if you continue to..do this... I can not do it.

-Speaking during our honeymoon?

-This is important and I have to do it now William before we ...ooh Williaaam ... oh, stop please, Julia muttered, closing her eyes again but without much conviction while the fingers of the young man took a way that made her lose her mind.

-I am listen to you, William whispered in her ear, placing his hands on her hips, but not too long.

She nodded and walked away from him slightly, dipping her eyes into his.

-We are now husband and wife and, well you know I've been married before and I have been intimate with Darcy. Yet I did not want children with Darcy, because I did not love him as much as I love you. I know you want children William, and I wish I could give you a son or daughter but I ...

-I thought we would not have to talk about this, cut tenderly William, I wanted children and you know it. Despite the fact that you can not give one to me, I love you Julia and I want you, do not doubt it for a second.

-I doubt not but ...

-Never mind, not tonight, please, William whispered before kissing her.

-I consulted doctors there a few weeks ago, Julia launched at the end of the kiss without even looking him, I read reports and studies on women who have been declared as sterile and have yet been children. One of the authors of this study was in Toronto last month and I was able to speak with him, whispered Julia finally meeting his eyes, he also auscultated me William.

-And? He said felt his breath catch and his throat tighten while refusing to leave the look the young woman who was sitting on top of him.

-And it could be that ... there are chances that one day ... I got pregnant. We will never have any certainty William, but if we are intimate on a regular basis and if we do love at the time of the most appropriate short cycle, if all conditions are met for a pregnancy to occur, it could that one day I'm carrying your child.

William was silent for a few moments and his fingers gently took the way to the breast of the young woman, following the movement with his eyes. She did the same and she saw him caress the gold cross she wore around her neck, that he had given her the day he left and she never left since.

- I prayed so much to hear this, he whispered lip without meeting her eyes.

-I am not already pregnant William, it may take time.

-No matter how long it takes if there is a small chance that you get pregnant a day we must take it. But I do not want that you do it to me Julia, he said, dipping his eyes in hers, I want that you do it because you want it.

-I want it William, I want it more than anything in the world, she said, smiling.

He did the same and with extreme gentleness, he drew on the cross he still held to attract the young woman against him to caress her lips with his.

-In this case, what if we try now?

-Have you taken enough forces? Julia said teasingly.

-It is true that my Doctor told me that I should spare me. And I do not want to upset her.

-I may be an idea, Julia whispered on his lips before pushing him gently to make him lie on the floor and come overhang, let me do it. And start doing this baby.

William just smiled and Julia came to kiss passionately, letting her hands travel over the body of William. He stifled a groan of pleasure when her fingers still ventured below. And slowly, he let himself go, keeping his eyes closed most of the time, letting her take control, before both lead to another moment of love and ecstasy, long minutes later.

* * *

The sun had been up for a long time and the city was full of people. On the station platform already rubbed travelers of all ages and from all backgrounds. The couple arrived entwined with their meager belongings took at the hotel, a radiant smile on their lips.

-Ah well, you're there, said Brakenreid saw them approaching, I really thought you would not come. Ready to go to Toronto as a free man Murdoch?

-Yes Sir ,William nodded, I'm ready to go, with my wife, he said, giving a look at Julia, who stood next to him and gave him a tender look.

-In this case, let's go.

The couple even exchanged a glance and they walked all four to the train. Julia went first and when William wanted to do the same, the Inspector held him a few seconds by placing his hand on his shoulder.

-The Doctor looks exhausted, as you Murdoch, but she is also radiant this morning, this is a good job Murdoch, a very good job, he said, providing a glance.

William laughed shyly and nodded, smiling.

-Thank you, sir, he said simply before looking up and eye contact Julia already progressed into the compartment.

Thus, the train moved a few short minutes later, in the direction of Toronto. The four friends were on board, in the same compartment. They talked about anything and everything and finally, everyone went to his own work. The Inspector Brakenreid was regular and went back to the diner when not asleep, George plunged into a novel, or writing, William and Julia meanwhile were content to remain tight against each other most time just playing with their hands tied, plunging their gaze in that of the other applicant chaste kisses on the face of each other when their colleagues were busy. They whispered a few sweet words in the hollow of the ear, they spoke of their back too, how they would announce the news of their marriage to the family of the young woman. They were home projects, outputs, they revived simply. Today they were Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch and it meant a lot of changes in their lives, they did, but they were happy as they had ever been in the past. Happy, simply.

End

* * *

_The epilogue is coming ... ;) _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Epilogue**_

Night had fallen for some time on the town. As many evenings over the years, the young woman was busy to closet carefully before going home. She hummed softly, barely louder than a whisper, her look plunged on few records of patients when two short knocks were given at the door. Immediately, she lifted her face and grinned when she saw the man who was behind the window of her office. He entered after crossing her eyes and immediately closed the door behind him.

-Good evening Doctor, he said, walking toward the young woman.

-Good evening Detective, she replied with a smile, what do I owe the honor of your visit?

-I seem to remember that my wonderful wife wanted me home early this week, he went before sliding his hands on her hips and draw in his arm, and I could leave the office early tonight . I thought I would pick you up at your work and we could go back home together.

-Hmm, this is a good idea Murdoch, Julia whispered on his lips.

-I am all yours.

She just smiled at him and a second later, he captured her lips to kiss languidly.

-You are so beautiful my love, he whispered in her neck, closing his eyes.

-William, my office and surrounded by windows and ...

She didn't finish her sentence that they felt both hands grab their legs and they broke their embrace nevertheless remain close. William looked down and his eyes immediately met the blue eyes of a little girl, just two years old, with blond curls. He pulled Julia smiled and bent down to the little girl held out her arms.

-Papa.

-Good evening princess, William murmured, taking her against him, what are you doing here?

-Elizabeth is suffering, said Julia stroking the cheek of their daughter, Molly therefore remained with me today.

-At the asylum? William said frowning.

-She does not risk anything in my office William, Julia said chuckling, but I will stay home tomorrow to take care of her.

-Well, said William before put a kiss on the forehead of her daughter who huddled against him, and what if we were going home now?

The little girl nodded and Julia grinned before heading to her desk and take her bag. William slipped a hand in her back and they left the office as a same step.

-Tell me, 'said William once they were seated in the carriage that brought them back home, why you wanted me home earlier?

-I will talk to you when we slept Molly, Julia replied simply looking tenderly at the little girl sitting on her lap.

William didn't answer, watching from the corner of the eye throughout the ride, noticing a shy smile emerging on her lips. He always was a little afraid about discussions "planned" with his wife and during four years of marriage, there was very little.

* * *

He was sitting on the sofa in their living room for a few minutes already. Nose in the Toronto Gazette, he didn't notice the young woman who stood in the doorway and looked tenderly him for a few minutes already.

Julia had put their daughter to bed and she promised William to explain why she had asked him to take some time for them that week. Since the birth of their daughter, William spent much less time at the police station, he was careful to return each evening to kiss the forehead of Molly. Julia was reassured each night he came to lie against her, where his arms encircling such insurmountable barriers. She liked to feel his breath on her skin, his kisses lost in her hair. And even if disputes broke out in their relationship, she didn't regret a single second of marrying Detective William Murdoch, as he filled her with joy every day.

She smiled shyly, looking him carefully before approaching slowly from the sofa. She sat against him, putting a hand on his chest and one in the crook of his neck to put a kiss under his ear.

-Do you realize that Saskatchewan and Alberta have finally become the provinces of Canada? From the time that the government ...

-It's fascinating William, Julia grumbled against his skin by depositing many wet kisses and opening with one hand the young man's vest.

-And in France they ... Julia, William whispered letting slip the newspaper on his knees while the woman grabbed his ear between her teeth and her hand attacked to open his belt.

-Yes, William? She said innocently without stoping her torture.

-What are you doing? He said, closing his eyes.

-If you do not know that means that I am not really good at it, she said, laughing against his skin before going down a bit her hand.

-You do it very ... well, replied the young man smiling and leaving the paper fall to the ground without even give it the slightest importance.

He felt her smile again before she came to drop off other hot kisses on his skin and her fingers slip into his pants. He couldn't prevent a grunt of satisfaction, letting him go to her actions.

Once William's vest was open, Julia attacked the buttons of his shirt, feeling her husband react to her tender attentions. She slightly away his face from her to finally meet his eyes she saw filled with desire and a second later, he captured her lips, sliding a hand on her thigh to grow a few moans of pleasure.

-I thought we were having a conversation tonight, William muttered before losing his kisses on the neck of Julia.

-But this is the case, she sighed, closing her eyes, I just wanted to get your attention.

-You did.

-Can we talk in this case?

William ceased his attacks and stared into hers.

-Tell me it's nothing serious.

She withdrew her hands and smiled.

-No, Julia said while stroking his cheek, it is not serious William but, it may change our lives and Molly's too. And it is for this reason that we need to talk.

He didn't answer and she took his hands in hers to tighten tenderly and sigh deeply to speak again calmly.

-The day Molly is born, you told me that you were the happiest of men, that God gave us our little miracle, that Molly was the result of unconditional love that we have to each other and that you will never love anybody more in the world than you love us both.

-I still do.

-However, it will take you a little place in your heart William, she said, looking up at him, just another small place.

He frowned and Julia gently put their hands on her belly without leaving his eyes. He saw the tears in her big blue born and Julia spoke again, trying to keep calm.

-I love you William, I love you with an infinite love and that love has not given us a miracle, but two, I carry our child. Our other small miracle.

-You ... another baby?

Julia just nodded and William couldn't help but smile widely before coming to taste her lips.

-Another baby, repeated the young man between kisses, you're pregnant.

-Yes, Julia whispered before kissing passionately again, I'm carrying your child William.

He stroked her belly tenderly and kissed it. Then, without warning, he swung violently to lied Julia on the couch and lie on top of her.

-I love you, he whispered, stroking her lips at his fingertips, I love you, William repeated dipping his face in her neck, my queen, he blows with desire in the pit of her ear.

Julia closed her eyes smiling, feeling the body of William pressing against hers and his tongue slide over her skin. She felt undress slowly, whispering the nickname he had once given her in the privacy of their room, the nickname he always pronounced lip when he going to make her own once again, this nickname which presaged a night full of love and passion.

And when the clothes made their way to the ground, when their breathing was the same, deep and choppy when the sighs of pleasure echoed, when their sweaty bodies stir at the same rate, when she felt William's manhood against her femininity, when she began to undulate her pelvis and her nails dug into the back of her husband at that moment, she realized. She realized that she would never have been happy outside in his arms, hearing him sigh her name in his first lip, that she fell asleep every night against him, that seeing his smile every day . She would never have been happy away from him, away from the man she loved so much, her husband, the father of her children.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed this story and that I dind't make too much errors in my translation. Thank you again :) _

_Julia R. _


End file.
